The invention is directed to the field of quick connect-disconnect faucet attachment devices.
There are many appliances, domestic in-the-home or outdoor devices, which require liquid flow at remote locations away from the normal flow line or outlet faucet nozzle, yet need to be readily disconnected for normal use of the faucet or use of the attachment and extension elsewhere. Typically, such devices heretofore known in the prior art are mechanically, i.e. threaded, flanged, or otherwise friction connected to the liquid outlet. Devices for in-the-home use, however, must be capable of quick connect-disconnect and without marring the beauty of the fixture.